Der verlorene Sohn
by Mirija
Summary: Wie Snape wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt - One-Shot


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle

Rating: P12, T

Warnungen: Keine

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der verlorene Sohn

Malfoy Manor. August.

Severus Snape wandte sich dem gerade neben ihm apparierenden Lucius zu und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen linken Unterarm.

„Du hättest mir erzählen sollen, was mich erwarten würde!" fauchte Snape. „Du wusstest es doch!"

Der drei Jahre ältere Lucius grinste. „Ich habe dir gesagt, es würde eine Aufnahmeprüfung geben. Was hattest du denn gedacht, wie die aussehen würde? Vielleicht deine Todessermaske in einen Flubberwurm verwandeln?" Dann wurde er ernst: „Du hast dich gut gehalten. Als er dir das Mal einbrannte, hast du nicht einmal gezuckt und als du den Avada Kedavra ausführtest, da hatte ich das Gefühl, du hättest das schon tausend Mal gemacht! Das hast du wahrscheinlich auch, oder?"

„Ja, aber nie an Menschen" stimmte Snape zögerlich und etwas verärgert zu.

„An einer Muggel, Severus, es war nur eine Muggel." Dabei klopfte Lucius Snape leicht auf die Schulter. „Dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich, wenn er noch leben würde. Und nun reich mir deinen Arm, ein Heilzauber wird die Schmerzen etwas lindern."

Snape streckte Lucius seinen Arm hin und Lucius tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf das dunkle Mal und murmelte eine kurze Beschwörungsformel. Sogleich entspannten sich Snapes Züge. Der Zauber wirkte. Sein Gesicht nahm wieder den für Snape auch schon in jungen Jahren so typischen verschlossen-leeren Ausdruck an.

Lucius blickte ihm unverwandt in die Augen. Dann sagte er: „Ich bereue es nicht, dich dem dunklen Lord empfohlen zu haben. Du bist ein echter Slytherin und wirst ein guter Todesser werden."

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich zum Speisesaal des Manors, wo Lucius Vater sie schon erwartete.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hogwarts. September.

Albus Dumbledore machte gerade seine Kontrollrunde im Schloss. Er hatte sich in der Zeit, als er noch Hauslehrer von Gryffindor war, so daran gewöhnt, dass er von dieser Gewohnheit nicht lassen konnte. Die Stille, die nachts im Schloss herrschte, machte seinen Geist frei für neue Gedanken. Natürlich erwischte er manchmal Schüler, die nachts durch die Gänge zu heimlichen Verabredungen schlichen, aber er legte es nicht darauf an, jemanden zu ertappen. Dumbledore gab sich keine Mühe, leise zu sein und so hörten die Schüler seinen Schritt meist noch rechtzeitig genug, um ihm auszuweichen oder sich zu verstecken.

Im Nachhinein fragte sich Dumbledore oft, wie wohl alles gekommen wäre, wenn er gerade in dieser Nacht nicht still an einem der hohen Fenster gestanden hätte und auf den See hinausgeblickt hätte.

Da waren sie gewesen. Schritte! Eilig, aber bemüht, keinen unnötigen Lärm zu verursachen. Sie kamen genau auf den Gang zu, in dem Dumbledore stand. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang zögerte Dumbledore. Normalerweise scheute er die nächtlichen Begegnungen mit Kollegen oder Schülern nicht, aber diesmal wich er in den Schatten einer mächtigen Säule zurück.

Da erschien die Person in seinem Blickfeld. Unverkennbar, es war Severus Snape, Schüler aus dem siebten Jahr. Gerade wollte Dumbledore vortreten und ihn wegen seines nächtlichen Herumstreunens rügen, da rieselte es ihm kalt den Rücken herunter. Etwas stimmte hier nicht.

Und da sah Dumbledore es auch schon. Das Gesicht seines Schülers war schmerzverzerrt und er hielt sich den linken Unterarm. Dumbledore sah genauer hin, während sein Schüler an ihm vorbeihastete ohne ihn zu bemerken. Und was er sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Das dunkle Mal. Zum ersten Mal brannte es auf der Haut eines seiner Schüler.

Severus, warum? Dieser Gedanke sollte ihn sein Leben lang nicht mehr loslassen.

Sicher, er hatte schon eine Reihe seiner Schüler, vorwiegend aus Slytherin, an Voldemort verloren. Aber es waren bisher immer Ehemalige gewesen, die es, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nach ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts auf die dunkle Seite gezogen hatte. Aber ein Schüler im siebten Jahr als aktiver Todesser? Eine eisige Kralle legte sich um Dumbledores Herz. Diese Nacht würde er nicht mehr schlafen können.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hogwarts. Der nächste Morgen.

Der Unterricht in Verwandlungen war gerade zu Ende gegangen, der junge Snape packte seine Unterlagen zusammen und versuchte seinen nur halb verwandelten Kelch wieder in die Ursprungsform zurückzuversetzen. Minerva McGonagall trat an ihn heran, betrachtete ihn kurz und ließ ihn dann wissen, dass der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, ihn nach dem Unterricht zu sprechen wünsche.

Snape zog lediglich etwas schärfer den Atem ein, ansonsten war ihm nichts anzumerken. In seinem Inneren überschlugen sich allerdings die Gedanken.

Warum wollte der Schulleiter ihn sprechen? Das war bisher nur vorgekommen, wenn er irgendwelchen Ärger mit James Potter und seinen Spießgefährten hatte. Ach ja, und das eine Mal, als der Direktor ihm sein Beileid zum Tod seiner Eltern hatte aussprechen wollen. Allerdings hatte Snape mit einer warnenden Miene vor ihm gesessen, so dass der Direktor ihnen beiden ausschweifendere Worte erspart hatte.

Langsamen Schrittes war Snape durch die Gänge gewandert bis er nun vor dem Wasserspeier zum Stehen kam. Der Wasserspeier sprach ihn an „Sie wünschen?" Snape war etwas verblüfft, er hatte den Wasserspeier noch nie sprechen hören.

„Ich habe einen Termin bei Professor Dumbledore. Ich bin Severus Snape." gab er dann zurück.

„Ach, wieder mal der jüngste Snape-Sprössling. Ich kenne euch Snapes alle, bestimmt schon seit 20 Generationen. Manche Schüler lerne ich nie kennen, andere können ihre Schulzeit allerdings nicht hinter sich bringen, ohne nicht mindestens einmal zum Direktor gerufen zu werden. Und die Snapes gehörten bisher alle zu dieser Gruppe, ohne Ausnahme. Nun ja, echte Slytherins eben. – Geh durch, der Direktor wartet schon."

Snape war noch ganz gefangen von den Worten des Wasserspeiers, als er über die sich drehende Treppe direkt vor das Büro des Schulleiters befördert wurde. Die Tür war angelehnt. Snape klopfte an, von innen erklang ein „Herein" und er betrat den Raum. Er war gewappnet, seine Gedanken verschlossen, seine Gesichtszüge geleert, wie wenn er vor den dunklen Lord trat. Da spürte er auch schon den heimlichen Angriff. Der Direktor versuchte in seine Gedanken zu dringen, aber seine Schutzschilde standen. Ein Ungeübter in der Kunst der Okklumentik hätte diesen versteckten Angriff sicher nicht einmal bemerkt, geschweige denn abblocken können. Und da war es auch schon vorbei, der Direktor hatte sich sofort zurückgezogen, als er die Mauern in Snapes Geist bemerkte.

Dumbledore lächelte. Trotz allem, er mochte den jungen Snape. Niemand sonst teilte seine Einschätzung. Die Lehrer nicht und die Schüler schon gar nicht. Der Zaubertränkelehrer hasste Snape, weil dieser um Längen begabter war als er. Auch den Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste konnte der junge Snape leicht übertrumpfen. Dieser aber schätzte Snapes herausragende Fähigkeiten. Allerdings hatte er auch Angst vor Snape, da er das dunkle Potential, das in Snape verborgen lag, sehr wohl erkannte. Die anderen Lehrer hatten sich nicht die Mühe gegeben, Snape näher zu kommen, ihnen blieb der verschlossene Junge fern. Nur Minerva McGonagall fühlte eine seltsame Form von Mitleid für den jungen Mann. Nicht, dass sie ihn besonders mochte, das war es nicht. Vielmehr beschlich sie immer wieder eine Ahnung, dass sie noch schwere Zeiten mit diesem jungen Mann gemeinsam durchstehen würde.

Dumbledore blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, Mr. Snape. Sie waren nun schon so oft bei mir im Büro, darf ich Severus zu Ihnen sagen?"

Snape setzte sich und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. „Selbstverständlich, Professor Dumbledore, wenn Sie es wünschen." Misstrauisch blickte er Dumbledore an.

Dumbledore beschloss, nicht lange darum herum zu reden, er hatte sehr wohl feststellen können, dass sein Eindringen in Snapes Geist nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.

„Wo haben Sie so gut Okklumentik gelernt, Severus? Ich kenne nicht viele Okklumentiker, die Ihnen Unterricht hätten erteilen können."

Überrascht, dass Dumbledore sein Eindringen in Snapes Geist so offen zugab, erwiderte Snape: „Die Anfänge brachte mir mein Vater bei, perfektioniert habe ich es mit Hilfe von Literatur über die verschiedenen Verschlussarten."

„Bücher, natürlich! Wann immer man Sie sucht, findet man Sie in der Bibliothek oder in Ihrem Labor im Kerker."

Nun war Snapes Erstaunen perfekt. Dass er sich viel in der Bibliothek aufhielt, war kein Geheimnis. Dass er sich aber in einem unbeachteten, leeren Raum tief unten in den Kerkern ein kleines Labor eingerichtet hatte, war sehr wohl eines. Und zwar eines, das er ganz sicher war, mit niemandem geteilt zu haben. Dennoch verzog Snape keine Miene, zog nur leicht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe in Erwartung dessen, was nun kam. „Wusste der Schulleiter alles? Wirklich alles?" dachte Snape bei sich, während ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm hoch kroch.

Da beugte sich Dumbledore leicht zu ihm vor: „Severus, mein Junge, wollen Sie mir nicht vielleicht etwas sagen?"

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, Professor."

Stille lastete auf dem Raum, in dem nur allerhand metallene Geräte mit leisem Klimpern ihre Arbeit anzeigten. Dumbledore lehnte sich wieder zurück, sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm an Härte zu. Dann setzte er erneut an:

„Ich habe Sie gestern Abend zu später Stunde durch die Gänge der Schule hasten sehen."

Snape beschloss, zu verharren und gar keine Reaktion zu zeigen, solange er nichts Konkretes gefragt wurde.

„Es schien Ihnen nicht gut zu gehen, mein Junge." fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Angespannte Stille lag im Raum.

„Wohin wollten Sie?" setzte Dumbledore hinzu.

Da war sie, die konkrete Frage. Snape atmete hörbar aus. Wie sollte er nun reagieren? Lügen wollte er nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund widerstrebte es ihm, den Schulleiter anzulügen. Aber die Wahrheit sagen, konnte er wohl auch nicht, dann hätte er eingestehen müssen, ein aktiver Todesser zu sein und damit hätte seine Schulkarriere ein jähes Ende gefunden.

Die Stille wurde immer unangenehmer. Einerseits hätte Dumbledore es gerne gesehen, wenn Snape diese Chance ergriffen hätte und um Hilfe gebeten hätte. Andererseits wurde ihm gerade klar, dass Snape gar keine Hilfe wollte. Er war offensichtlich freiwillig den Todessern beigetreten und demzufolge müsste er ihn augenblicklich dem Ministerium melden, wenn Snape sich ihm als solcher offenbaren würde. Damit wäre die Schulzeit für diesen begabtren jungen Mann zu Ende und Askaban würde ihn erwarten. Ratlosigkeit machte sich in Dumbledore breit, ein für ihn wirklich seltenes Gefühl.

Snape versuchte sich an einer Ausweichstrategie, Dumbledore direkt anzulügen war für ihn keine Option.

„Mir war nicht wohl …" bestätigte er deshalb nur vage und das traf sogar sein Befinden am gestrigen Abend.

Dumbledore beschloss, nicht tiefer in den Jungen zu dringen. Er wusste plötzlich, dass sie beide dabei nur verlieren würden. Noch einmal zu fragen, konnte er sich allerdings nicht zurückhalten:

„Severus, Sie sind sich ganz sicher, dass Sie mir nichts zu sagen haben?"

Wiederum erntete er nur ein Kopfschütteln von Snape, der mittlerweile den Atem anhielt. Doch Dumbledore hatte seine Fragerunde beendet. Er wollte Snape allerdings nicht darüber im Unklaren lassen, was er wusste, daher lehnte er sich nun zurück und bot Snape zunächst ein Zitronenbonbon an, um die Atmosphäre etwas zu entkrampfen. Snape wagte nicht abzulehnen, machte aber Zitronenbonbon lutschend einen etwas verdrießlichen Eindruck.

Dann setzte Dumbledore wieder an zu sprechen: „Bevor ich Sie gehen lasse, Severus, möchte ich Ihnen noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben. Es gibt Wege, die man besser gar nicht beschreiten sollte, aber wenn man es schon tut, dann sollte man dennoch nicht aus den Augen verlieren, was es für Alternativen gibt. Eventuell möchte man ja doch einmal seine Entscheidungen revidieren. Sie sollten sich aber darüber im Klaren sein, dass es immer einen Zeitpunkt gibt, an dem Umkehr nicht mehr möglich ist. Versuchen Sie diesen Zeitpunkt im Blick zu behalten und nicht ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen."

Snape rutschte nun etwas unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum. Nun war klar, Dumbledore wusste alles, oder nicht? Nur wusste er vielleicht nicht, dass Snape es längst für zu spät hielt. Er hatte eine Muggelfrau getötet, einfach so. Sicher, irgendwo bereute er die Tat, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er zu diesem unwirklichen Moment des Initialisierungsritus gar keinen echten Bezug aufbauen, manchmal erschien es ihm wie ein böser Traum, alles war durch den Imperiusfluch, der über ihm gelegen hatte, entstellt.

Dumbledore beobachtete Snape genau und beschloss dann, mit sehr ernstem Ton noch ein wenig deutlicher zu werden: „Sollten Sie öfter Schmerzen am Arm haben, wäre es vielleicht besser, gut geschlossene, langärmelige Kleidung zu tragen."

Die Drohung hinter diesen Worten war offensichtlich und Snape erbleichte. Jetzt war es klar. Dumbledore wusste, dass er das dunkle Mal trug und sprach gerade die Warnung aus, dies vor den anderen Schülern sorgfältig zu verbergen, also keine Mitgliederwerbung unter Schülern zu betreiben. Das hatte Snape allerdings ohnehin nicht vorgehabt.

Später sollte sich Dumbledore noch oft daran erinnern, dass wenn er zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst hätte, dass der junge Mann vor ihm bereits ein Mörder war, er sicher nicht so zurückhaltend reagiert hätte. Wie naiv er doch gewesen war! Damals hatten alle den Todesserkreis um Voldemort noch für eine Art Zauberersekte gehalten, die sich der verbotenen Pflege der dunklen Künste verschrieben hatte. Wie unsagbar dumm sie doch alle waren!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hogwarts. Folgendes Jahr. Juni.

Die Feierlichkeiten in der großen Halle näherten sich dem Höhepunkt. Das prunkvolle Essen in der geschmückten Umgebung war vorüber und bevor die Haustische verschwinden würden, um den Raum in eine Art Ballsaal zu verwandeln, sollte noch die feierliche Übergabe der Abschlusszeugnisse stattfinden. Jeder Schüler wurde aufgerufen und sein Hauslehrer überreichte ihm das Zeugnis.

Snape konnte es kaum erwarten diese Zeremonie hinter sich zu bringen. Er fühlte sich elend und hoffte, Hogwarts bald den Rücken kehren und in Snape Manor seine seelischen Wunden lecken zu können. Er war schon immer ein stiller Schüler gewesen, seit einem halben Jahr aber war er förmlich verstummt. Dumbledore hatte diese Entwicklung mit Besorgnis beobachtet. Besonders erschreckend fand Dumbledore, dass dieser Wandel in unmittelbarem zeitlichen Zusammenhang mit dem Aufkommen von Überfällen und Ermordungen von Muggeln und muggelgeborenen Zauberern stand.

Der gesellige Teil der Abschlussfeier hatte begonnen. Snape stand bleich und abweisend an eine Säule gelehnt am Rand der großen Halle. Dumbledore ging durch die einzelnen Schülergrüppchen und erkundigte sich nach den Zukunftswünschen und Berufsvorstellungen seiner Abgänger. Nachdem er alle einzeln beglückwünscht und sie verabschiedet hatte, wandte er sich auch Snape zu.

Snape, so am Rand stehend mit finsterer Miene, berührte ihn tief im Innersten. Er empfand ganz besonders für diesen jungen Mann. So musste Mutterliebe sein – unabhängig von der Gegenseite, einfach präsent! Er konnte die Stärke dieses Gefühls nicht erklären, er wusste nur, dass sein Herz für diesen Jungen brannte.

Dumbledore trat zu Snape heran: „Severus?"

„Professor?" erwiderte Snape.

Dumbledore fragte nicht nach Snapes beruflicher Zukunft. Er wusste, dass er eines der begehrten Stipendien in Oxford für das Fach Zaubertränke erhalten hatte.

Beide blickten sich lange stumm an. Dumbledore sah die tiefe Trauer und das gebrochene Licht in den jungen Augen und ihn befiel große Sorge. Auf einmal konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er musste es wissen. Was er seit einem Jahr in die hinterste Ecke seines Geistes verbannt hatte und ihn aber in den letzten Monaten immer stärker beschäftigte … nun musste er es wissen!

Dumbledore atmete tief ein, dann sprach er die Frage aus:

„Hast du getötet, Junge?"

Snape blickte Dumbledore unverwandt an. Für Lügen war hier und heute kein Raum.

„Ja", antwortete er schlicht.

Dumbledore fühlte, wie etwas in ihm brach. Er bereute, gefragt zu haben. Er erkannte, dass er die Wahrheit nicht wirklich hatte wissen wollen. Er konnte die Verzweiflung nicht völlig aus seiner Stimme verbannen, als er fragte:

„Severus, was soll ich dir wünschen?"

Der gepeinigte Junge sah den Schulleiter mit unsicherem Blick an.

„Frieden, vielleicht?" sagte er so leise, dass er kaum zu verstehen war.

„Ja, das ist gut. Frieden für deine Seele." erwiderte Dumbledore, dann wandte er sich traurig ab und Snape verließ die große Halle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voldemorts Festung. Ein Jahr später.

Niemand hatte es für möglich gehalten. Er war ihnen doch tatsächlich in die Hände gefallen. Es war ein Zufall gewesen. Und nun lag er vor ihnen im Kreis. Ein Trank hatte ihn ruhig gestellt und seine Magie kurzfristig ausgeschaltet, so dass er sogar hilflos gewesen wäre, wenn man ihm seinen Zauberstab belassen hätte. Er kniete. Aber nicht aus Demut, sondern weil er sich wegen seiner zerschmetterten Knie nicht aufrichten konnte. Der Kreis war gebildet aus den Todessern des inneren und äußeren Zirkels. Alle Versammelten trugen die einheitlichen Todesserroben und die Masken, so auch der Mann, der Dumbledore fast gegenüber stand. Der Giftmischer des dunklen Lords.

Die Schmerzen, die Dumbledore litt, waren kaum auszuhalten. Er kämpfte beständig gegen die Ohnmacht an. Der Trank hatte unangenehme Nebenwirkungen, eine ungeheure Übelkeit bemächtigte sich seiner und die Flüche, die ihn schon getroffen hatten, ließen ihn ihre typischen Nachwirkungen spüren. Aber Dumbledore kämpfte dagegen an. Er wollte nicht bewusstlos daliegen, wenn Voldemort erschien.

Ein leises Plopp kündigte das Erscheinen des dunklen Lords an, alle Todesser sanken auf die Knie und verbeugten sich tief. Nachdem sie sich alle wieder erheben durften, nahm das erwartete Prozedere seinen Lauf. Der dunkle Lord hielt eine seiner Reden. Er quälte das Opfer Dumbledore mit einigen Flüchen und seinem Gespött. Er hörte sich den Bericht der Gruppe an, die Dumbledore gefasst hatte. Nach einiger Zeit überkam ihn Langeweile und er war es satt, mit seinem Opfer zu spielen, auch wenn es sich um eine so wertvolle Beute, wie Dumbledore, den Schulleiter Hogwarts handelte.

Voldemort war danach, ein Exempel zu statuieren. Er wollte, dass alle an der Ermordung Dumbledores teilhatten. So gab er die Order aus, dass jeder sich einen schmerzhaften Fluch ausdenken sollte, der aber nicht tödlich wirken würde. Die Summe sollte das Opfer langsam zu Tode bringen.

Einer nach dem anderen kam an die Reihe, auch Snape. Dumbledore war längst wie von Sinnen, mit jedem Fluch wurde ihm ein erneuter Aufschrei entrissen. Aber als Snape seinen Fluch auf ihn warf und Dumbledore schrie, da geschah etwas mit dem jungen Mann. Dieser Schrei sank tief in seine Seele und spülte Erinnerungen hervor. Erinnerungen aus für ihn längst vergangenen Tagen:

„Severus, mein Junge, wollen Sie mir nicht vielleicht etwas sagen?"

„Es schien Ihnen nicht gut zu gehen, mein Junge."

„Hast du getötet, Junge?"

„Severus, was soll ich dir wünschen?"

„Ja, das ist gut. Frieden für deine Seele."

Mit einem Mal wusste er, das war der Zeitpunkt, von dem Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, die Chance, die er nicht verstreichen lassen konnte, wenn er jemals seinen Frieden in diesem Leben wieder finden wollte. Eiligst durchforstete er seinen Geist nach allen dunklen Flüchen, die er kannte und da tat sich auch schon eine Chance auf. Keine große, aber wenigstens überhaupt eine.

Mittlerweile waren alle dazu übergegangen wild durcheinander verschiedenste Flüche auf Dumbledore zu werfen, der sich mit seinen letzten Kräften bei Bewusstsein hielt. Er blickte auf den Todesser ihm gegenüber. Er klammerte sich ans Leben, dies konnte, durfte nicht das Ende sein!

Snape sah Dumbledores Kräfte schwinden, wenn er nicht handelte, dann würde Dumbledore in wenigen Minuten tot sein. Wenn er handelte und der Fluch misslang, ebenfalls. Wenn es gelingen würde, gäbe es eine Chance.

Snape sprach den Fluch laut und deutlich aus. Er war sich sicher, dass niemand ihn kannte. Es war schwärzeste Magie, sehr geheim, aber im Hause Snape seit Generationen sorgfältig weitertradiert.

„Solvitum Animus"

Mit Hilfe des Fluches konnte man die Seele eines Lebewesens aus dem lebenden Körper extrahieren, es wirkte wie der Kuss der Dementoren in Fluchform.

Einen Moment spannte sich Snape an, dann sah er, wie der Fluch wirkte. Der Körper vor ihm machte plötzlich einen leeren Eindruck, willenlos fiel er in sich zusammen.

Snape sprach schnell den zweiten Fluch:

„In Corpore Animus"

Damit verschaffte er der körperlosen Seele eine vorübergehende Heimstatt in seinem eigenen Körper, er nahm Dumbledores Seele sozusagen als Gast auf. Dieser Zustand darf nur vorübergehend sein. Eine Seele, die dauerhaft keinen Körper mehr hat, stirbt ab.

Das Todessertreffen neigte sich dem Ende zu. Nachdem Dumbledores Körper offensichtlich zerstört und seelenlos im Kreis lag, brachte Voldemort noch seinen Triumpf zum Ausdruck, beschwor mit „Mors Mordre" das dunkle Mal am Himmel herauf und gestattete seinen Anhängern zu disapparieren, nachdem er sich selbst mit einem leisen Plopp entfernt hatte.

Als alle fort waren und Snape sicher war, dass er allein mit dem seelenlosen Körper Dumbledores war, schaffte er den Körper auf ein Feld im Umkreis der Festung außerhalb der Apparationsschutzzone. Dann sprach er diverse Heilzauber über den Körper Dumbledores, die ihn soweit wieder herstellten, dass er mit Hilfe einer guten Medihexe wie es Madame Pomfrey war, wieder ins Leben würde zurückfinden können.

Nachdem dies abgeschlossen war, entließ er Dumbledores Seele und implementierte sie wieder zurück in den geschundenen Körper. Die Seele würde sich an alles erinnern, aber das spielte für Snape im Moment keine Rolle.

Er verwandelte Dumbledores Uhr in einen Portschlüssel, der den Benutzer hierher führen würde. Wem sollte er ihn zukommen lassen? Da dachte Snape an Professor McGonagall. Ja, sie war die richtige. Sie würde den Hinweis verstehen, den Portschlüssel erkennen, schnell und richtig handeln. Snape schickte den Portschlüssel mit einer herbeigerufenen Eule ab und disapparierte. Nun konnte er nichts mehr tun, außer abwarten, ob Dumbledore die Seelenextraktion und –implementierung wohl überstehen würde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hogwarts. Mehrere Jahre später.

Snape war auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Hogwarts! Dass er hierher noch einmal zurückkehren würde, das hätte er nicht gedacht. Die letzten Jahre hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Ja, er war ein Todesser.

Anfangs hatte ihn die Magie des dunklen Lords beeindruckt. Dann war er selbst mächtiger geworden und der Respekt schwand. Snape war einer der berühmtesten und jüngsten Meister seines Faches. Er beherrschte dunkle und helle Zauberkunst in einem selten erreichten Umfang und war der Handmagie mächtig. Ihn konnte so rasch nichts mehr beeindrucken.

Dann war da die Ideologie gewesen, die der dunkle Lord propagierte. Die Lehre von der natürlichen Vorherrschaft des reinen Blutes. Die Lehre, die auch in Snapes Elternhaus von Generation zu Generation weitertradiert worden war. Aber im Laufe der Zeit hatte Snape so viele Zauberer kennen gelernt: Muggelgeborene, Halbblüter und Reinblüter und er konnte keinen Unterschied feststellen. Weder in der magischen Begabung, noch im Intellekt. Und da es Snape immer wichtig war zu forschen, also hinter die Kulissen zu schauen, erlosch sein Interesse an solch vordergründigen Argumentationen.

Dann war da die Macht gewesen, die der dunkle Lord repräsentierte. Am Anfang war er von Stimmung und Ritus bei den Treffen und von dem Kreis der älteren Todesser beeindruckt gewesen. Sie schienen alle dem dunklen Lord nichts entgegensetzen zu können und Snape hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand dieser Machtfülle zu Recht herrscht und er wollte auf jeden Fall auf der Seite des Siegers stehen. Doch dann war seine eigene Macht gewachsen. Er stellte fest, dass ihn der dunkle Lord manchmal fürchtete. Dass der dunkle Lord das Machtgefüge zwischen den Mächtigeren der Todesser und seiner Spitzenposition nur durch das skrupellose Anwenden des Cruciatus und seine hervorragenden Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten aufrecht erhalten konnte. Diese Art von Machterhalt begann Snape zunehmend anzuwidern.

Und dann war da das Töten. Anfangs waren die Überfälle vom dunklen Lord noch begründet worden und erschlossen sich einer gewissen, wenn auch im Nachhinein nicht mehr nachvollziehbaren Logik. Mit der Zeit aber war der dunkle Lord immer selbstherrlicher geworden und seine Entscheidungen auch in dieser Hinsicht immer willkürlicher. Nicht, dass Snape mit dem Töten selbst je ein ernsthaftes Problem gehabt hätte. Auch er selbst fürchtete den Tod nicht. Nein, die Willkür war es, die ihn störte.

Alle diese Faktoren führten zu seinem Entschluss. Er, Snape, wollte noch immer auf der Seite der Sieger stehen, aber er gönnte dem dunklen Lord den Sieg nicht mehr. Er beschloss einer anderen Seite zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Seine eigene Macht war gewachsen, wenn er sie an der Seite eines anderen machtvollen Zauberers würde einsetzen können, könnte es gelingen und er würde dem willkürlichen Herrschaftsanspruch des dunklen Lords ein Ende bereiten.

Mit diesen Gedanken schritt er hinauf zum Schloss, betrat die Eingangshalle und wandte sich sofort den Gängen zum Schulleiterbüro zu. Es war spät in der Nacht, also keine Gefahr, dass ihm Schüler begegnen würden. Vor dem Wasserspeier hielt er an und zischte: „Öffne, ich will zu Dumbledore, ich brauche keinen Termin!"

Der Wasserspeier antwortete: „Der jüngste Snape! Du bist lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Ich werde dich anmelden."

Kurze Zeit später betrat Snape das Büro des Schulleiters. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schaute ihm aufmerksam entgegen: „Severus, Junge, was führt dich hierher?" Ein Lächeln spielte um Dumbledores Mundwinkel, aber auch Unsicherheit über die Anwesenheit des Todessers in seinem Büro.

„Direktor, Sie sind leichtsinnig. Sie sollten die Besucher, die Sie nachts empfangen, nicht unterschätzen, aber ich komme nicht in der Absicht Sie zu töten." Ein ironisches Lächeln spielte um Snapes Mund, ansonsten war sein Gesicht eine starre Maske.

„Ich komme, um Ihnen Hilfe im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord anzubieten. Als Gegenleistung will ich hier eine Arbeit und Unterkunft finden. Ich bin des rastlosen Daseins müde." ergänzte Snape.

Dumbledore konnte seine Verblüffung kaum verbergen. Gut, es war ein Handel, den Snape vorschlug, von dem sie beide profitieren könnten. Aber warum, warum alles in der Welt, sollte er sich darauf einlassen, einem der gefürchtetsten Todesser des inneren Zirkels in Hogwarts einen Freiraum zu erschaffen, so sehr er Snape als Schüler auch gemocht haben sollte. Dieser Mann, der hier fordernd vor ihm stand, hatte so gar nichts mehr mit dem bleichen Jungen gemeinsam, der vor Jahren Hogwarts verließ.

Dumbledore wollte Zeit gewinnen: „Setz dich, Severus, ich darf dich doch noch Severus nennen?"

„Wie Sie wünschen, Direktor. Namen haben für mich keine Bedeutung."

Er setzte sich in einen der Sessel und Dumbledore nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Dumbledore goss Tee für sich und seinen späten Gast ein und lehnte sich zurück.

„Was hast du in den letzten Jahren gemacht, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore dann.

Wieder umspielte ein ironisches Lächeln Snapes Mund. „Ich habe keinen Wunsch, lange Erklärungen abzugeben, aber ich verstehe Ihren Bedarf an Information. Ich schlage vor, Sie sehen sich einen Abriss meiner Erinnerungen aus den letzten Jahren an, dann wissen Sie alles, was nötig ist. Sie sind ja schließlich ein Legilimentiker."

Snape lehnte sich zurück und präparierte in seinem Geist einen Erinnerungsabriss und spürte kurz darauf, wie Dumbledore seinen Geist betrat. Snape hatte keinen Grund, etwas zu verheimlichen. So sah Dumbledore neben den wissenschaftlichen Erfolgen und den Ausschnitten aus dem Studium auch diverse Szenen aus Todessertreffen und auch Ermordungen im Auftrag von Voldemort, an denen Snape beteiligt war oder sogar der Ausführende. Er sah den kaltblütigen Mann, in den sich Snape verwandelt hatte, den Mörder und ihn schauderte unwillkürlich bei der Vorstellung mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, auch wenn er immer noch den Jungen in ihm sah.

Er fragte: „Und was hat dich nun zu deinem Entschluss bewegt, die Seite wechseln zu wollen?"

Kalt und präzise formulierte Snape seine Argumentationskette, die ihn veranlasst hatte, dem dunklen Lord den Rücken zu kehren. Dann schloss er: „Wie lautet Ihre Entscheidung, Direktor?"

Verblüfft sah Dumbledore auf und schaute Snape, der sich seiner Sache so sicher schien, ins Gesicht. „Warum sollte ich mich auf dieses Spiel einlassen. Was ist, wenn du abermals beschließt, die Seiten zu wechseln? Wieso sollte ich mich auf diesen Handel einlassen?"

Ein überlegenes Lächeln trat auf Snapes Gesicht, er stand auf, trat auf Dumbledore zu und stützte sich rechts und links auf den Armlehnen des Sessels ab, in dem Dumbledore saß.

„Weil ich nicht hier bin, um darum zu bitten, sondern um eine Lebensschuld einzufordern."

Keuchend entwich Dumbledore der Atem. „Das Todessertreffen! Du warst es also."

„So ist es. Um dich daran zu erinnern: Deine Seele war bei mir zu Gast!" Siegessicher richtete sich Snape auf. „Und wie sieht es nun aus?" setzte er scharf hinzu.

Dumbledore sank erschöpft gegen die Sessellehne. Dann antwortete er mit fester Stimme: „Du kannst bleiben. Du wirst eine Wohnung und eine Stelle als Lehrer bekommen. Dafür wirst du bei Voldemort als Spion für uns arbeiten. Ein Hauself wird dir zeigen, wo du heute Nacht schlafen kannst. Morgen besprechen wir alles weitere. Du kannst gehen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Snape um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das Büro des Schulleiters.

Noch lange saß Dumbledore erstarrt in seinem Sessel. Immer hatte er auf die Rückkehr dieses verlorenen Sohnes gehofft, so allerdings hatte er sie sich nicht vorgestellt.

ooooooooooooooooooooo Ende ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
